Talk:Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchūriki Forms
Explainations Because they were to long to put in the preview. Namely *We don't know the extent of the Yin/Yang Chakra other than the fact that they were split for Naruto's conviences. As for the chakra mixing, I think Ebisu made it clear that Naruto's natural chakra is trying its best to suppress the demon fox's, not mix with it. *In the manga I'm reading, it showed all three Gates destroyed. Hences that portion *And again, we know Sasuke has the ability to see the demon fox. Not sure if its because his Sharingan is special (as Madara has danced around) or just a skill of Sasuke. Thank you.--TheUltimate3 23:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Image Heavy The article is a little heavy on the images. No that it's bad, but if we're going to add this many images, it may be a good idea to split this article into multiple articles. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 10, 2008 @ 14:03 (UTC) :Wow, its like an album! Two Yonbi Naruto, two Nibi Naruto images... --'Kakashi Namikaze' Talk, 00:43, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Clothes should burn off but dont in 4 tails/ Hey, heres a question, Why dont Naruto's clothes burn off in the 4 tailed form when his skin does? --Jimmy2.047 00:42, 11 December 2008 (UTC)Jimmy :Easy... people don't want to see a nude Naruto during a battle scene, so they twist physics. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 11, 2008 @ 02:28 (UTC) Or it could be they did finish destroying his old clothes while he was training since he was four tails in training so maybe Jiraiya burn proofed Naruto's clothes.WolfMaster 12:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Transformations possible in hermit mode? It seems plausible to me that Naruto can atleast tap into Kyuubi's chakra while in hermit mode. My assumptions come from the latest chapter 431. at the bottom of page 4 http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/431/04/ his whisker marks become larger and more feral looking as they do when he enters his tailed forms. The reason his eyes don't change might be that they are already altered from hermit mode. Does it seem like to anyone else that Naruto is becoming a bit over powered? WolfMaster 01:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Ya I think so. Let TheUltimate3 show us his answer. Cooltamerboy 12:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC). :Don't call me out like that. I was not responding to this for a reason. but now that I am here, no it's not possible. One or the other most likely because the demon fox appears to reject the use of natural chakra. What you saw was simple a very tense moment where all his features become change in one panel. If he were to tap into the demon fox's chakra, his eyes would have changed regardless.--TheUltimate3 13:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe Naruto can learn to use hermit mode is a way to supress the Kyubu chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 18:14, 25 February 2009 (UTC) wasn't naruto in hermit mode when he transformed into six tails? Vik0z0z 21:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC) No if he was in hermit mode prior to the transformation his pupils would have been horizontal slits WolfMaster 20:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Something wicked this way comes The only thing I'll say: get ready to update this. Omnibender - Talk - 18:14, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. Things aren't looking good for a certain pair of characters if the spoilers are completely true, though. And if this is really gonna happen, Naruto's in for quite a bit of self-damage. Teamrocketspy621 21:53, 26 February 2009 (UTC) tailed transformations ok naruto can mantain reason until the 4th tail appears right...then why did he lose it in the two tailed state,& why did his three tailed clone lose it during training,does the clones not have as much control?I know i'm asking alot,but im just curious,& like the 6-tails,does the fox's bones appear in the 5-tailed state,and if fox controls the forms 4 tails & up,why does he just roar,has he lost his reason to,i'm just very curious if you noticed... 12:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC)anyonymus 12:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :The more tails, the less reason. We never saw his two-tailed and three-tailed forms long enough to make a good judgement on how much he could still reason. All we know is that so far, he looses all reason by the time he gets a fourth tail. :We know nothing yet of his six-tailed form, except for how he looks. That he hasn't immediately attacked Pain says nothing. :Anything about the five-tailed form is pure speculation. It has never been shown nor mentioned, so we simply can't say anything about it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:09, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Actually i think the 5 tailed form doesn't have the skeleton after examining the six tailed forms image you can see the chakra cloak appear as tendrils sticking to the bones if they were present in the 5 tailed form they would be closer to the chakra cloak and be more form fitting as the bones of the legs are pretty loose plus the jaw bone is loose slanting to the right a bit and te cloaks fox ears are sticking out of the eye holes so my assumption is in forms above six aswell is that they would hug against the cloak tightly and it would seem like bones would be a sort of armor anyone else wanna help with my theory?WolfMaster 20:35, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I've thought up a theory, but not sure if that actually would be possible/true... Well here's the story. With each increasing tail, more and more of the nine-tails' original body starts envelopping Naruto's body. With now the 6-tailed form revealed, I speculate that when Naruto's seal finally gives in, the Kyuubi will simply regenerate using it's chakra, around Naruto's own body. This possibly won't kill him, but the Kyuubi will regain full control of all his powers. I actually now think that this can be quitte possible, seeing the fact that Kyuubi's bones start growing around Naruto's body. With the 7-tails, I suspect that a more complete skeleton of the Kyuubi would be created. The 8-tails would then incompletly recreate Kyuubi's skin/fur/whatever. Once he reaches 9-tails, his transformation will be complete and the Kyuubi will take full control. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] 17:31, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah you mean like Gaara. Vegerot 13:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes kinda, but his transformation would probably be irreversable once he reaches 9 tails and the Kyuubi takes full control, because of the Kyuubi's much greater power overall compared to Shukaku. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] 17:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC)